Ange ou démon ?
by heiji
Summary: Il rêvait sous les nuages quand une fille sur un éventail tomba du ciel... 1ière rencontre d'apparence assez romantique mais c'est mal la connaitre... Couples TemariShikamaru KibaHinata et GaaraNaruto
1. tombée du ciel

Titre: Ange ou Démon ? 

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris

Couples:Ma deuxiéme fic sur Naruto centré essentiellement sur Temari et Shikamaru mais aussi sur un Kiba Hinataet peut-être d'autre couples... Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas... Je suis preneur...

Résumé:Nos ninjas préférés n'ont encore jamais rencontrés ceux du sable... Shikamaru rêve quand il voit soudain une fille descendre du ciel... malheureusement celle-ci à de biens mauvaises nouvelles...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais si on veut meles offrir, je prends !

Chapitre 1 :

Shikamaru fixa le ciel.

Il était si bien là, au calme... Tranquille...

Les nuages bougeaient lentement… Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se presser, ils avançaient au gré du vent...

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir lui aussi prendre son temps…

Rester là...

Tranquille...

Loin d'Ino...

Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait le fatiguer...

Vraiment...

Elle était crevante avec son Sasuke.

La seule personne qui le comprenait, c'était Choji...

Shikamaru aimait beaucoup regarder les nuages avec lui, mais Choji était parti en mission...

Il se retrouvait donc seul, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas non plus...

La solitude avait aussi ses avantages...

Il n'avait pas besoin de parler...

Il avait juste à écouter la nature autour de lui...

Shikamaru était perdu en pleine forêt...

Dans son endroit secret...

Seuls Choji et Hinata connaissaient sa cachette.

Shikamaru avait fait venir Hinata ici pour la rassurer, c'était il y a 2 ans...

La pauvre était tombée amoureuse et ne savait plus quoi faire.

Shikamaru avait dû la rassurer et depuis ce jour, ils s'entendaient à merveille tous les deux.

C'est vrai qu'aux personnes le comprenant, il pouvait maintenant la rajouter.

Hinata venait souvent discuter avec lui…

Ou écouter ses problèmes.

Hinata n'était pas comme les autres...

C'était une amie précieuse...

Il se comportait un peu comme un frère avec elle.

Shikamaru reporta à nouveau son attention sur les nuages.

Tiens, celui-ci ressemblait à un kunai...

Un autre à Sakura (pauvre nuage...)

Shikamaru se sentait somnoler.

Il était si bien...

Et puis, il n'avait rien à faire après tout…

Pourquoi ne pas passer toute la journée ici ?

Après tout, personne ne le chercherait ici..

Puisque Hinata était en mission jusqu'à ce soir.

Et puis…

Un petit somme ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Shikamaru s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux…

Quand soudain, quelque chose attira son attention.

Quelque chose qui volait dans le ciel...

Shikamaru ouvrit grand les yeux pour mieux voir...

Tout ce qu'il apercevait, c'était un objet blanc...

L'objet se rapprocha.

Shikamaru pu distinguer trois cercles violets sur l'objet qui descendait lentement du ciel.

Il semblait planer lentement.

Au bout d'un moment, Shikamaru crut reconnaître un éventail... Mais les proportions de l'éventail semblaient immenses.

Jamais Shikamaru n'avait vu un objet pareil avant.

L'objet n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui quand il aperçut que quelqu'un chevauchait l'éventail.

Shikamaru dévisagea la personne.

Il s'agissait d'une fille.

Elle était blonde et devait avoir quelques années de plus que lui.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres du sol, il vit enfin son visage.

La beauté de la jeune fille le pétrifia.

Il n'avait jamais vu de fille aussi belle.

Elle avait les traits fins…

D'immenses yeux bleus...

Cette fille avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial.

Shikamaru, toujours allongé, n'avait pas bougé, croyant presque rêver.

La fille toucha enfin le sol.

Shikamaru fixait chacun de ses gestes, comme hypnotisé.

Cette fille était trop jolie...

Avec sa superbe robe violette.

Shikamaru croyait avoir une vision...

Elle ressemblait à un ange...

Un ange qui descendait du ciel...

Shikamaru s'était levé et lui faisait face.

Il attendait avec impatience les premiers mots de cet ange qui tombait du ciel.

Ils vinrent rapidement, mais ce n'était pas ceux qu'il avait espérés...

Fille à l'éventail : Hé le fainéant ! Konoha, c'est encore loin ?

A suivre...

J'adore ce couple... Il forme vraiment un couple explosif...

Début très court mais la suite sera plus longue... Promis !

Par contre les updates seront assez irrégulières... Désolé.

J'attends vos reviews.. Si ca vous a plu.. Merci d'avance !


	2. les mauvaises nouvelles

Titre: Ange ou Démon ?

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris

Couples:Ma deuxiéme fic sur Naruto centré essentiellement sur Temari et Shikamaru mais aussi sur un Kiba Hinataet peut-être d'autre couples... Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas... Je suis preneur...

Résumé:Nos ninjas préférés n'ont encore jamais rencontrés ceux du sable... Shikamaru rêve quand il voit soudain une fille descendre du ciel... malheureusement celle-ci à de biens mauvaises nouvelles...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais si on veut meles offrir, je prends !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris,Zelda-Sama, Tema-chan, Shinna-chan,Kiba 31, Aki Elric et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Chapitre 2 :

Fille à l'éventail : Oh ! Je t'ai parlé ? T'es sourd ?

Shikamaru fixa la jeune fille sans rien dire.

Fille à l'éventail : C'est tout moi ça... Il a fallu que je tombe sur...

Shikamaru : Konoha est à deux kilomètres.

La jeune fille le dévisagea.

Jeune fille : Alors tu parles ? T'es lent à la détente quand même...Tu veux bien me conduire à l'Hokage de Konoha ?

Shikamaru hésita quelques secondes. La jeune fille semblait avoir un sacré caractère...

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Jeune fille : J'ai des renseignements sur des ninjas de Konoha... Je dois seulement les transmettre à l'Hokage... Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite vous pourrez les aider alors grouille-toi de prendre ta décision...

Shikamaru examina de haut en bas la jeune fille...

Shikamaru : Bien, je t'y amène...

Jeune fille : Bien... GAARA ! KANKURO ! J'ai trouvé un guide !

Tout à coup, deux jeunes garçon arrivèrent. L'un était entièrement vêtu de noir et portait une sorte de momie sur le dos. L'autre, le plus jeune apparemment, était roux, son visage semblait dépourvu de la moindre émotion... Il portait dans son dos une sorte d'immense gourde.

Gaara : ...

Kankuro : Temari, t'es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

_Temari ? C'était ça le prénom de son ange ?_

Temari : Il a plutôt intérêt... Sinon, je donne pas cher de sa peau...

Shikamaru : ...

Temari : Allez avance ! On te suit...

Shikamaru : Pfff... Les filles... Vraiment...

Sans attendre, Shikamaru se mit en route vers le village de Konoha. La traversée de la forêt lui parut interminable. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'oeil à Temari... Pendant tout le trajet, les trois jeunes inconnus n'avaient rien dit... Shikamaru réalisa qu'il ne savait même pas d'où ils venaient. Discrètement, il regarda leur bandeau... Il venait du sable... Ça faisait maintenant longtemps qu'ils étaient en paix... Que pouvaient-ils avoir à dire à l'Hokage.

Le village apparut soudain devant eux.

Temari : Bien, c'est pas trop tôt.

Gaara : ...

Kankuro : Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on rentrera... Où est le bureau de l'Hokage ?

Shikamaru : Par là...

Shikamaru les accompagna jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa.

: Entrez !

Shikamaru entra en premier suivi des trois autres.

Shikamaru : Tsunade-sama, j'ai rencontré trois jeunes ninjas du sable qui souhaiteraient vous parler...

Tsunade : Bien... Soyez les bienvenus tous les trois.

Les trois ninjas dévisagèrent la jeune femme avant que Temari ne prennent la parole.

Temari : Trève de courtoisie, allons droit au fait.

Tsunade sourcilla. Elle avait l'habitude que tous lui témoignent un certain respect... Tous à l'exception de Naruto... Mais elle n'était pas prête à se laisser insulter par trois jeunes ninjas de Suna.

Temari : Trois de vos ninjas ont été attaqués à proximité de notre village, mais un seul ninja est venu jusqu'à Suna... Il était très gravement blessé, mais il a pu nous dire que les deux autres avaient été enlevés... Le Kazekage nous a demandé de vous avertir.

Tsunade : De qui s'agit-il ?

Temari : Il s'appelle... Mince je ne m'en rappelle plus...

La jeune fille regarda ses frères... apparemment eux aussi avaient oublié.

Temari : C'est Shon... Chen... Merde ! Enfin bref, il est arrivé amené par des insectes.

Shikamaru : Shino... C'est Shino qui a été attaqué !

Temari se retourna vers lui.

Temari :Tu vois, quand tu t'y mets, tu arrives à réfléchir rapidement...

Shikamaru n'entendit pas la pique que venait de lui lancer Temari.

Shikamaru : Si c'est Shino que vous avez retrouvé... Ça veut dire que les deux ninjas enlevés sont Hinata et Tenten !

Shikamaru semblait choqué... Pourquoi s'en prendre à eux… Pourquoi s'en prendre à Shino, Tenten et surtout à Hinata ? Hinata qui était si douce et si gentille.

Tsunade : Je vais envoyer une équipe... Quand cela a-t-il eu lieu ?

Temari : Il y a quatre jours...

Tsunade : Quatre jours !

Temari dévisageant Gaara: Le trajet jusqu'ici nous a pris plus de temps que prévu...

Shikamaru: Et comment va Shino ?

Temari : Il est gravement blessé... Mais les meilleurs médecins de Suna s'occupent de lui...

Tsunade : Bien... Je vais chercher des ninjas de classe moyenne pour...

Tsunade ne put terminer sa phrase... elle fut interrompue par Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Je veux y aller ! Je veux former une équipe pour aller sauver Hinata et Tenten.

Tsunade dévisagea Shikamaru. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déterminé.

Tsunade : Bien. Alors trouve-toi deux coéquipiers pour t'accompagner.

Shikamaru : Bien.

Temari : Pas si fainéant que ça apparemment...

Tsunade se tourna vers les ninjas du sable.

Tsunade : Vous accompagnerez et montrerez le chemin à Shikamaru et son équipe.

Kankuro : QUOI !

Temari : C'était pas dans notre mission ça !

Gaara : ... !

Tsunade : Je vous confie une équipe avec l'accord du Kazekage... Vous devez suivre mes ordres...

Temari souffla.

Kankuro grogna.

Gaara, lui, ne fit pas le moindre geste.

Temari : Bien, nous acceptons.

_De toute façon, on a pas vraiment le choix..._

Shikamaru sortit, suivi des trois ninjas.

Temari : Bien, grouille-toi de former une équipe qu'on puisse quitter ce trou perdu !

Shikamaru : Pas besoin de tergiverser, je sais déjà qui va nous accompagner...

A suivre...

Voilà, c'est encore assez court je le reconnais mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même...

A propos je pense peut-être faire un Gaara Naruto...Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?Est que ça déranges quelqu'un ? Donnez moi votre avis,j'agirai en conséquence...

J'attends vos reviews, si ça vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs,avec impatience...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris,Zelda-Sama, Tema-chan, Shinna-chan,Kiba 31, Aki Elric et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	3. l'équipe et déjà les premiers problèmes

Titre : Ange ou Démon ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : Ma deuxiéme fic sur Naruto centrée essentiellement sur Temari et Shikamaru, mais aussi sur un Kiba Hinata et un Gaara Naruto

Résumé : Nos ninjas préférés n'ont encore jamais rencontré ceux du sable... Shikamaru rêve quand il voit soudain une fille descendre du ciel... malheureusement celle-ci a de biens mauvaises nouvelles...

Disclaimer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais si on veut me les offrir, je prends !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant, je remercie beaucoup pour leur reviews, Tecil, Thealie, Yumiko, Windystal, Ephemeris, Tafolpamadlaine, Kiba 31, Miss Titcha, Edwin Til' Illan, Ishiapacha et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Shikamaru : Pourquoi moi ?

Moi : Quoi t'es pas content, t'as la plus jolie fille..

Hinata : Hum...

Moi : Pardon, la deuxième plus jolie fille et tu râles ?

Shikamaru : Ouais...

Moi : Et pourquoi s'il te plaît ?

Shikamaru : Parceque les filles c'est la galère !

Moi : Allons c'est pas vrai, Temari est adorable quand elle veut et regarde Hinata...

Shikamaru : Et pourquoi je sortirai pas avec elle ?

Kiba : Touche un cheveu de MA Hinata et je te tue !

Moi : Parceque tu es fait pour aller avec Temari et je suis pas le seul à le penser tout les lecteurs et lectrices le disent aussi...

Shikamaru : Galèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère !

Chapitre 3 :

Shikamaru : Pas besoin de tergiverser, je sais déjà qui va nous accompagner...

Temari : Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas tous aussi mous que toi...

Shikamaru ne releva pas la remarque.

Kankuro : On est vraiment obligé d'obéir à cette vieille peau qui leur sert d'Hokage ?

Temari : Pas le choix.

Kankuro jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui lui fit comprendre d'un regard que lui s'en fichait complètement.

Temari : Allez ! Grouille-toi ! On te suit ! Vu ta vitesse, on devrait pas avoir de mal...

Shikamaru commença donc à se mettre en quête de ses coéquipiers. Il savait d'ailleurs pertinemment où trouver le premier vu l'heure qu'il était... Shikamaru se dirigea donc vers le resto le plus fréquenté de la ville...

Temari : Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fout dans un resto ? Tu veux inviter un cuistot à se joindre à nous ?

Shikamaru : Il t'arrive de te taire parfois ?

Temari, avec un grand sourire : Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu m'énerves...

Shikamaru n'insista pas. Tout à coup, il aperçut enfin celui qu'il cherchait...

Entouré d'une douzaine de bols de ramen vides, Naruto en mangait un treizième.

Shikamaru : Naruto !

Naruto, la bouche pleine : Falut ! Fikamaru !

Shikamaru : Naruto, on a une mission...

En quelques mots, Shikamaru expliqua la mission. Naruto écouta sans rien dire.

Naruto : Hinata et Tenten sont en danfer ? Tu peux comfter sur moi !

Naruto attaqua son quatorzième bol.

Naruto : Mais F'est qui Fes trois clowns ?

Les trois clowns désignés par Naruto se crispèrent. Temari mit une main sur son éventail, prête à s'en servir.

Temari : Hé, fais attention à ce que tu dis sale goinfre ou je te fais décoller et tu atterrira directement à Suna !

Naruto la regarda sans s'arrêter de manger.

Naruto : Tu Fais à qui tu parles ? Tu Fais que je suis le futur HokaFe ?

Kankuro : On t'as jamais dit que parler la bouche pleine, c'est dégueulasse ?

Les hostilités étaient lancées, mais Shikamaru ne voulait pas laisser la situation dégénérer. Après tout, il en allait de la sûreté d'Hinata et de Tenten.

Shikamaru : Ils sont de Suna.

Temari se calma toute seule. Après tout, plus vite elle coopérerait, plus vite il en finirait.

Temari : Je m'appelle Temari.

Kankuro : Moi je m'appelle Kankuro et lui c'est mon frère Gaara.

Naruto : Il a pas de langue ?

Temari : Quoi ?

Naruto, qui a arrêté de manger, fixe Gaara.

Naruto fixait bizarrement Gaara. Ce garçon avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait... Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi...

Naruto : Pourquoi il se présente pas lui-même ?

Kankuro : Gaara ne parle que quand c'est indispensable...

Naruto : C'est-à-dire ? Je ne comprends pas...

Shikamaru : Normal... Toi qui sais pas te taire...

Naruto tira la langue.

Naruto : Mais y dois bien avoir quelque chose à dire ?

Gaara : ...

Naruto : ... ?

Gaara : ... ...

Naruto ... !

Gaara : Ça suffit !

Naruto, tout content : J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi à le faire parler euh ! Nananananère ! C'est pas bien de parler alors ?

Gaara : ...

Naruto : Désespérant...

Shikamaru : Bon ça suffit... Il faut aller chercher le dernier membre de notre équipe...

Naruto : Et qui est-ce ?

Shikamaru donna le nom du troisième.

Naruto : Tu sais qu'il ne voudras jamais le faire avec moi ! Depuis qu'on a mis ton plan en place, il ne veut plus me parler !

Shikamaru : Pour Hinata et Tenten, il viendra...

Naruto : Je ne sais pas… Il me déteste tellement pour l'instant... Tout ça à cause de ton idée stupide...

Shikamaru : Hé... t'avais qu'à pas me demander conseil un jour où j'étais bourré...

Temari : Vous avez fini tous les deux, je comprends rien à ce que vous vous racontez, mais grouillez-vous !

Naruto, se tournant vers Gaara : Elle est toujours aussi chiante ?

Gaara : ...

Naruto se rapprocha de Gaara et murmura : Tu vas voir... Moi je vais t'apprendre à parler...

Gaara :

* * *

: Non ! 

Shikamaru : Mais... je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de la mission...

: Hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec celui-là.

Naruto : Kiba, c'est important.

Kiba : Je m'en fiche !

Akamaru aboya après Temari. Celle-ci fit une grimace et Akamaru, effrayé, se cacha derrière Kiba.

Temari : Bon vous avez fini ! On va sauver vos amies oui ou m... ?

Kiba : Une minute... Quels amis ?

Shikamaru : Hinata et Tenten.

Akamaru aboya doucement comme s'il était inquiet.

Kiba : Hinata ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Hinata ?

Shikamaru expliqua en quelques mots l'ordre de mission.

Kiba désigna Naruto du doigt.

Kiba : Et celui-là est obligé de venir ?

Naruto : Hé !

Shikamaru : C'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

Kiba : Je veux bien accepter parce que c'est Hinata, mais que ce boulet reste loin de moi...

Naruto allait protester, mais Shikamaru l'en empêcha.

Shikamaru : Tu acceptes ?

Kiba : Oui.

Tout à coup, un ninja surgit derrière eux.

: Moi aussi je viens !

Temari : Ahh ! C'est qui, Quasimodo ?

Naruto : La ferme, c'est gros s... C'est Lee.

Lee : Je veux venir... Tenten est en danger.

Shikamaru : Tsunade m'a donné la permission de prendre seulement deux coéquipiers...

Lee : S'il te plaît... Il s'agit de Tenten...

Shikamaru fixa Lee, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiet auparavant.

Shikamaru : Bon d'accord...

Temari : Alors, on peut y aller ?

Shikamaru : On avertit Tsunade que Lee vient avec nous et on y va...

Temari souffla.

Temari : Quelle équipe, un goinfre, un fainéant, un animal, un caractériel et un mec hideux. On va aller loin...

À suivre...

Voilà un chapitre de plus... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu...

Si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review... Merci d'avance...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant, je remercie beaucoup pour leur reviews, Tecil, Thealie, Yumiko, Windystal, Ephemeris, Tafolpamadlaine, Kiba 31, Miss Titcha, Edwin Til' Illan, Ishiapacha et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	4. Commment effrayer toute la forêt à sept

Titre : Ange ou Démon ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : Ma deuxiéme fic sur Naruto centrée essentiellement sur Temari et Shikamaru, mais aussi sur un Kiba Hinata et un Gaara Naruto et probablement un Lee Tenten

Résumé : Nos ninjas préférés n'ont encore jamais rencontré ceux du sable... Shikamaru rêve quand il voit soudain une fille descendre du ciel... malheureusement celle-ci a de biens mauvaises nouvelles...

Disclaimer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais si on veut me les offrir, je prends !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Miss Titcha, Windystal, Ishiapacha, Ephemeris, Tafolpamadlaine, Thealie, Kiba31 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Chapitre 4 :

Ils étaient partis depuis dix minutes et déjà, les disputes avaient commencées... Kiba ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver avec Naruto, même exigence pour Gaara. Temari, elle, ne voulait pas devoir traîner un fainéant à côté d'elle... Shikamaru, à bout de nerfs, décida de les séparer. Devant, Lee, Kiba et Kankuro ouvriraient la route, dix mètres derrière eux, Gaara et Temari occuperaient le poste du milieu pendant que Naruto et Shikamaru fermeraient la route.

A l'arrière, Naruto semblait ne pas vouloir quitter de vue la chute rein de Gaara, maudissant au passage la gourde de celui-ci qui le gênait dans son examen approfondi de l'anatomie du ninja du sable. **(1)**

Shikamaru : Naruto, tu vas arrêter ton cirque !

Naruto, toujours le regard fixé au même endroit : Quoi !

Shikamaru : Concentre-toi sur la mission !

Naruto : Tu peux parler, t'arrêtes pas de regarder cette pimbêche.

Shikamaru : Elle est devant moi, je n'ai pas le choix.

Naruto : Ben, pour moi c'est pareil !

Shikamaru : Non, ton regard est toujours fixé au même endroit, espèce de pervers !

Naruto : Mais euh !

Shikamaru souffla... Naruto, lui, resta concentré sur un certain ninja.

Shikamaru : Naruto, tu m'ennuies. Si au moins tu avais été conciliant avec Kiba, mais c'est tout juste s'il n'a pas fallu vous séparer !

Naruto : C'est pas de ma faute... Cet imbécile m'en veut alors que tout est de sa faute !

Shikamaru : Non, c'est de votre faute à toi et à Hinata !

Naruto : On a fait que suivre ton idée... Rendre Kiba jaloux en lui faisant croire qu'Hinata était amoureuse de moi...

Shikamaru : Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que j'étais bourré ce soir-là... Mais on ne peut pas contester le fonctionnement de cette tactique... Il est jaloux à en crever...

Naruto : Ouais mais tout ce qu'on a obtenu, c'est que maintenant il me déteste ! Et il n'a encore rien avoué à Hinata !

Shikamaru : A croire qu'il est plus timide qu'elle... Et que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

Naruto, trop absorbé par sa tâche : ...

Shikamaru : Naruto !

Naruto : Hein ? Désolé j'étais ailleurs...

Shikamaru : épargne-moi les détails s'il te plait... que vas-tu faire avec Kiba ?

Naruto : Avec Kiba rien, mais avec Gaara...

Shikamaru : Naruto !

Naruto, sans détourner le regard : Okay... J'ai compris... Ben avec Kiba, je sais pas... Il veut pas m'écouter quand j'essaye de m'expliquer... On verra bien une fois Hinata sauvée...

Shikamaru souffla, le voyage allait être long... très long...

* * *

A quelques mètres devant...

Temari jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Les deux abrutis qui la suivaient semblaient se disputer.

Temari : Pffff...

Gaara jeta un regard amusé à sa soeur. Temari le remarqua aussitôt.

Temari : Quoi ?

Gaara : Tu regardes beaucoup ce Shikamaru...

Temari : Je vérifie juste qu'il nous suit, il a l'air tellement lent.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de Gaara.

Temari : Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer encore !

Gaara fixa sa soeur, il semblait assez amusé de la situation.

Temari : Je ne veux pas qu'on le paume en route ! On doit déjà les guider jusqu'à Konoha, si en plus on doit les chercher parce qu'ils trainent, on n'est pas rentré !

Gaara détourna la tête innocemment.

Temari : Mais puisque je te dis que je veux juste pas le perdre ! Tu te fais des idées Gaara.

Gaara : Mais je n'ai rien dit...

Temari : Non mais justement, je sais ce que tu penses et tu te trompes !

Gaara eut un léger rire.

Temari : Tu vas arrêter !

Gaara : Tu t'énerves toute seule ma pauvre...

Temari : C'est toi et tes insinuations qui m'énerve ! Et puis si tu te retournais plus souvent, tu penserais peut-être à autre chose au lieu de m'enquiquiner !

Gaara lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Temari : T'as qu'à te retourner et tu comprendras !

* * *

En tête, la situation n'était pas non plus au beau fixe... Lee débordait encore plus d'énergie que d'habitude et n'arrêtait pas de parler. Kiba et Kankuro se contentaient de le suivre.

Lee : Allez plus vite, la jeunesse de Konoha doit voler au secours des demoiselles en détresse !

Kankuro à Kiba : Il est toujours comme ça ?

Kiba : Oui, hélas.

Lee : Tenten, Hinata, tenez bon ! Le fauve de Konoha vous sauvera !

Kankuro : Y a pas un moyen de le faire taire ?

Kiba : J'en sais rien...

Lee : Dépêchez-vous, les filles nous attendent !

Kankuro et Kiba : Oh la ferme !

Lee regarda les deux ninjas sans comprendre, mais il n'ouvrit plus la bouche du voyage.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber, les sept ninjas s'étaient arrêtés pour se reposer. Le repas se passa assez bien... Personne n'ouvrit la bouche pour éviter toute dispute... Quand Lee avait tenté d'encourager tout le monde pour aller sauver les deux filles, il s'était pris un "la ferme !" énergique de six ninjas à bout de nerfs.

La répartition dans les tentes donna elle aussi quelques problèmes, mais finalement, les ninjas du sable prirent une tente tous les trois pendant que ceux de Konoha en partageraient une autre. Tout le monde se demandait qui allait assurer la surveillance de nuit, mais contre toute attente, Shikamaru se proposa.

Shikamaru : Je vais monter la garde ce soir en premier pendant quatre heures. Après, on fera un roulement...

Temari le regarda incrédule...

_Ce fainéant se propose ? Je rêve !_

Temari repris la parole aussitôt.

Temari : Je te tiendrais compagnie.

Shikamaru fut surpris par la phrase de Temari. Gaara, lui, souriait malgré les menaces discrètes du poing de sa soeur. Fatigués par le trajet et par les disputes incessantes, les autres allèrent se coucher. Seuls autour du feu, Temari et Shikamaru se dévisagerent avant que Temari ne se décide à engager la conversation...

Temari : Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un fainéant comme toi se proposerait de faire le guet une partie de la nuit...

Shikamaru : Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une enquiquineuse comme toi me tiendrait compagnie...

Temari : Hé, j'ai rien dit ! Tu me cherches !

Shikamaru : Non, t'as qu'à arrêter de me traiter de fainéant !

Temari se calma... Après tout, si elle voulait réussir à discuter avec lui, il fallait qu'elle y mette du sien, elle aussi.

Temari : D'accord... Mais dis-moi, pourquoi t'es-tu proposé ?

Shikamaru souffla, Temari voulait des explications et il sentait qu'elle allait lui demander de parler toute la nuit... Vraiment les filles... Quelle galère...

Shikamaru : Parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique... Ca ne pouvait pas être Lee, il doit encore se remettre d'une grave opération... Ensuite, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de baîller de fatigue et je sais que Kiba a eu un dur entraînement toute la matinée... Quand à vous trois, ça fait plusieurs jours que vous voyagez déjà, alors...

Temari sourit. Ce fainéant avait des attentions touchantes...

Temari : Derrière le fainéant, il y a donc un coeur qui bat ?

Shikamaru : Bien sûr... Je ne suis pas un égoïste...

Temari fixa Shikamaru pendant que celui-ci ravivait le feu... C'était pourtant vrai qu'il n'était pas mal... Ca lui faisait mal au coeur de l'admettre, mais Shikamaru avait un certain charme... Il se dégageait quelque chose de Shikamaru, mais elle ne saurait pas dire quoi exactement... Quelque chose qui attirait son attention...

Shikamaru : Oh, oh ? Je te ferai remarquer que c'est pas moi qui rêve ! Tu veux bien redescendre sur Terre ?

Temari le dévisagea, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées...

Temari : Désolée...

Shikamaru regarda Temari se rassoir pour lui faire face... Ca faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il la connaissait... Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était belle comme un coeur, elle avait quelque chose qui l'attirait... Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais elle lui faisait beaucoup d'effet... par contre son caractère ! Mon dieu, pourquoi était-il séduit par une fille qui avait plus de caractère que toutes ses amies réunies... Elle semblait toujours être en colère et de mauvaise humeur en permanence, mais malgré ça, il sentait que quelque chose se cachait sous la méchanceté qu'affichait la jeune fille...

Temari : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?

Shikamaru : J'en sais rien...

Shikamaru se rapprocha du feu, l'air commençait à se rafraîchir.

Shikamaru : Va ta coucher si tu veux... Je peux rester seul, j'en ai l'habitude...

Temari se rapprocha de Shikamaru, un sourire sur le visage.

Temari : Je vais pas te laisser seul... A deux, on verra moins passer le temps..

Temari lui sourit, Shikamaru resta figé. Son sourire avait quelque chose d'angélique et de doux qui changeait de son attitude de toute la journée... Il se rapprocha et les deux nouveaux amis discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit sans se disputer...

* * *

Dans la tente des ninjas de Konoha :

Naruto était encore debout, l'oreille collée à la toile, il écoutait Temari et Shikamaru discuter, n'épargnant pas à ses deux compagnons ses commentaires les plus osés...

Naruto : Shikamaru est un vrai tombeur, il va réussir à faire craquer cette fille !

Kiba : Ta gueule, je veux dormir...

Lee : Kiba a raison, demain nous devons être en forme pour...

Naruto : Mais euh !

Kiba : Naruto, couche-toi tu m'énerves !

Naruto : Je fais encore ce que je veux !

Kiba menaça de se relever mais Naruto ne voulait céder.

Naruto : Vous me fatiguez... si à cause de vous je rate Shikamaru en train de conclure avec l'hystéri...

Kiba et Lee : Naruto ! La ferme !

Naruto bouda puis vaincu se dirigea vers son lit au plus grand soulagement des deux autres...

Kiba : C'est ça, arrête d'enquiquiner ton monde et couche-toi.

Naruto : Bon, mais si je rate quoi que ce soit sur ces deux-là à cause de toi... Tu me le payeras.

Kiba : C'est ça... Tu ne sais pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut...

Naruto : M'en fiche !

Naruto s'allongea dans son lit et éteins la lumière de la tente. Il devait reconnaître que lui aussi était crevé...

Naruto, repensant à ce qu'il avait regardé toute la journée : De toute façon, je sens que je vais passer une bonne nuit et que je vais faire de très beaux rêves...

A suivre...

**(1)** Mon dieu ! J'ai fait de Naruto un pervers !

Gaara : C'est pas toi, c'est Kakashi et Jirayia...

Moi : Tu me rassures...

Gaara : Et puis, c'est pas pour me déplaire...

Moi : ...

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu... Même s'il est un peu court...

Temari et shikamaru se rapprochent...

Naruto fantasme sur Gaara mais est ce seulement physique ?

Lee arrivera-t-il a terminer ses phrases ?

Kiba apprendra-t-il à se contrôler ?

Et Kankuro servira-t-il enfin à quelque chose dans cette fic ?

Quelques réponses au prochain chapitre !

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je suis toujours ravi d'y répondre... Sincérement ça fait énormément plaisir et c'est ce qui me motive à écrire la suite de mes histoires... Si vous avez aimez je les attends avec impatience... Merci d'avance...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Miss Titcha, Windystal, Ishiapacha, Ephemeris, Tafolpamadlaine, Thealie, Kiba31 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	5. nuit agitée ou nuit de rêve ?

Titre : Ange ou Démon ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : Ma deuxiéme fic sur Naruto centrée essentiellement sur Temari et Shikamaru, mais aussi sur un Kiba Hinata et un Gaara Naruto et probablement un Lee Tenten

Résumé : Nos ninjas préférés n'ont encore jamais rencontré ceux du sable... Shikamaru rêve quand il voit soudain une fille descendre du ciel... malheureusement celle-ci a de biens mauvaises nouvelles...

Disclaimer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais si on veut me les offrir, je prends !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Tafolpamadlaine, Miss Titcha, Windystal, Nate BloOdy, Ishiapacha, Ephemeris, Thealie, Aki Elric, Sabaku no Tsumetai et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Chapitre 5 :

Shikamaru se rapprocha de Temari et les deux nouveaux amis discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit sans se disputer... Enfin... Seulement une partie de la nuit car à une heure du matin... La dispute éclata.

Temari : Quoi ! Tu plaisantes !

Shikamaru : Non...

Temari : Tu as choisi de devenir ninja pour avoir une vie tranquille !

Shikamaru : Oui !

Temari : TU N'ES QU'UN FAINEANT !

: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Temari se retourna, Gaara venait de sortir de sa tente... Du côté de la tente des ninjas de Konoha, ça bougeait aussi... Naruto et Kiba pointèrent le nez à leur tour à l'extérieur...

Temari : Ce type m'énerve ! Je vais me coucher ! Vous n'avez qu'à me remplacer !

Temari s'éloigna du feu et poussa son frère pour se glisser sous la tente...

Shikamaru : Pfff ! Les filles...

Shikamaru se dirigea à son tour vers la tente de Konoha, passant devant les autres sans rien dire.

Gaara : On dirait un vieux couple...

Temari : Gaara, je t'ai entendu !

Kiba bâilla : Bon, on fait comment ?

Naruto : Je prends le tour de veille.

Kiba désigna Gaara : Alors toi tu le prends avec lui...

Gaara : Hein ! Et pourquoi ?

Kiba : Parce que moi, je vais le tuer sinon...

Sans attendre de réponse, Kiba regagna son duvet.

Naruto sourit à Gaara avant de s'asseoir près du feu. Gaara hésita quelques secondes avant de rejoindre l'autre ninja.

* * *

Pensées de Temari : 

_Rah ! Ce qu'il peut être gonflant ce type ! Y sait pas faire autre chose que dormir ? _

_Avoir juste pour ambition d'avoir une vie simple... Non mais vraiment ! Et en plus, il en est fier !_

_Mais quel crétin, c'est pas vrai !_

_Et pourtant, il a quelque chose... Quelque chose qui m'intrigue... Et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est..._

_Et l'autre abruti qui ronfle à côté de moi ! Je vais pas arriver à dormir... Kankuro, je vais te tuer !

* * *

_

Dans la tente de Konoha :

Kiba et Shikamaru étaient allongés, encore réveillés... Lee, lui, était perdu dans ses rêves...

Kiba : Shikamaru...

Shikamaru : Hum ?

Kiba : Tu crois... Tu crois que Hinata et Tenten vont bien ?

Lee : Tiens bon Tenten ! Le fauve de Konoha vient à ton secours !

Kiba et Shikamaru se retournèrent vers Lee. Toujours endormi, Lee parlait en dormant, il avait le sommeil agité et semblait se battre contre quelque chose...

Kiba : Même endormi, il est irrécupérable...

Shikamaru sourit avant de répondre à la question qu'avait posé Kiba.

Shikamaru : Ne t'inquiète pas pour elles... Je suis sûr qu'elles vont très bien... Hinata et Tenten sont des filles très fortes...

Kiba : Je sais.. Mais...

Shikamaru : Ne t'inquiète pas, nous les retrouverons et Hinata sera ravie de te revoir...

Kiba rougit.

Kiba : Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Shikamaru : Pour rien... Repose-toi, il faudra être en forme pour demain...

Kiba souffla puis se tourna. Ses pensées allèrent vers Hinata avant qu''il ne sombre dans un profond sommeil...

* * *

Gaara fixa Naruto... Allongé sur le sol depuis une demie-heure, Naruto fixait le ciel sans rien dire... Gaara se méfiait... Vu leur premier contact, il avait peur de se retrouver face à quelqu'un de fatiguant, mais pour l'instant, Naruto n'avait rien dit... Gaara, n'y tenant plus, coupa le silence. 

Gaara : Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

Naruto tourna la tête pour regarder Gaara.

Naruto : On m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas parler alors je te laisse tranquille et je regarde les étoiles...

Gaara : Les étoiles ?

Naruto : Oui, j'adore ça... C'est si reposant...

Gaara regarda Naruto bizarrement... Naruto semblait ailleurs... Il semblait concentré sur autre chose. Naruto pointa la main vers le ciel.

Naruto : Tu vois ces sept étoiles ?

Gaara opina de la tête.

Naruto : C'est la Grande Ourse. les sept étoiles s'appellent Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Megrez, Alioth, Mizar et Alkaid... La plus brillante que tu vois, c'est Alioth...

Gaara : Tu as l'air de t'y connaître...

Naruto : Quand j'étais petit, la nuit, comme je suis orphelin, j'avais du mal à dormir alors je passais mes nuits à la belle étoile... Et je m'endormais sous la voûte étoilée... Ca a toujours eu le don de me calmer.

Gaara : Tes parents sont morts ?

Naruto : Oui, en sauvant le village de Konoha de Kuybi.

Gaara : Le démon ?

Naruto : Oui...

La voix de Naruto se fit tout à coup assez triste, ce qui n'échappa pas à Gaara. Finalement, ce dernier était content d'être là.. Il s'allongea à son tour à côté de Naruto et essaya de détourna la conversation.

Gaara : Et tu en connais d'autres, des constellations ?

Naruto : Oui, celle-là s'appelle le Petit Renard, elle est constituée de trois étoiles... Deneb, Véga et Altaïr... c'est ma préférée...

Gaara : Pourquoi c'est ta préférée ?

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Naruto...

Naruto : Ca, c'est un secret...

Gaara sourit à son tour, ravi d'être là avec quelqu'un qui le traitait normalement, comme un autre être humain... Il se sentait bien et écouta Naruto tout le reste de la nuit... Finalement, cette mission n'était pas si mal...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde fut levé à l'aube par un Lee débordant d'énergie. Temari avait dû se retenir de les étrangler, elle venait juste de s'endormir après avoir tenté d'étouffer son frère avec son oreiller. Les ninjas prirent le petit déjeuner que Naruto avait préparé... Temari supportait de moins en moins ces ninjas de Konoha alors que Gaara, lui, les appréciait de plus en plus... Après avoir déjeuné dans un silence quasi religieux, Shikamaru prit la parole dans l'espoir de mettre au clair un programme pour la journée, mais hélas pour lui... La situation lui échappa. 

Shikamaru : J'ai réfléchi à ce que nous allions faire aujourd'hui...

Temari : Et ça ne t'a pas trop crevé ?

Naruto : Elle se prend pour qui la blonde ?

Kankuro : Hé, tu parles pas comme ça à ma soeur...

Lee : Du calme, il ne faut pas vous disputer... les jeunes ninjas que nous sommes vont...

Kiba et Naruto : Lee, tu vas te taire !

Lee : Mais j'essaye juste d'arranger la situation...

Temari : On a pas besoin de toi, Quasimodo !

Naruto : Hé la blondasse, laisse gros sourcils en paix !

La situation dégénéra en grosse dispute où chacun voulait avoir raison.. le brouhaha des paroles mêlées rendait toute la discussion incompréhensible. Gaara s'attrapa la tête dans ses mains et murmura...

Gaara : Mon dieu... Et le voyage ne fait que commencer...

A suivre...

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira...

Gaara tombera-t-il amoureux ?

Kankuro survivra-t-il à sa soeur?

Où Naruto a-t-il appris à draguer ?

Lee réussira-t-il à placer une phrase sans qu'on lui dise de se taire ?

Shikamaru et Temari trouveront-ils un sujet qui ne débouche pas sur une dispute ?

En attendant d'avoir les réponses à ses questions, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si ça vous a plu... Plus j'ai de review, plus ça me motive pour la suite...Je les attends avec impatience... Merci d'avance...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Tafolpamadlaine, Miss Titcha, Windystal, Nate BloOdy, Ishiapacha, Ephemeris, Thealie, Aki Elric, Sabaku no Tsumetai et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	6. Quand un démon apparaît

Titre : Ange ou Démon ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : Ma deuxiéme fic sur Naruto centrée essentiellement sur Temari et Shikamaru, mais aussi sur un Kiba Hinata et un Gaara Naruto et probablement un Lee Tenten

Résumé : Nos ninjas préférés n'ont encore jamais rencontré ceux du sable... Shikamaru rêve quand il voit soudain une fille descendre du ciel... malheureusement celle-ci a de biens mauvaises nouvelles...

Disclaimer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais si on veut me les offrir, je prends !

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Sabaku no Tsumetai, Ephemeris, Savethedayhero, Sooz06neji, Mimi, Shitenshi, Armie13, Ingrid.94, Verlorener Engel, Tafolpamadlaine, Nate BloOdy, Thealie, Rika01, Toko et Temari50 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Chapitre 6 :

Enfermées depuis plusieurs jours dans une grotte qui leur servait de prison, Tenten et Hinata pouvaient à peine bouger. Elles ne savaient plus depuis combien de temps elles étaient prisonnières et surtout, elles ne savaient pas pourquoi. Hinata était morte s'inquiétude pour Shino. Elle ne cessait de demander des nouvelles de lui à ses ravisseurs, mais ceux-ci étaient restés muets jusqu'ici.

Comme d'habitude, les ravisseurs allaient leur apporter à manger bientôt. Tenten le savait grâce à l'odeur de la cuisine qui envahissait la pièce tous les jours avant qu'ils ne leur apportent un semblant de nourriture avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne laisserait pas ses ravisseurs repartir. Armée d'un poignard qu'elle avait gardé discrètement caché sous ses vêtements, Tenten avait attendu le bon moment pour s'en servir et, depuis quelques jours, un seul ravisseur leur apportait leur repas, ce qui serait moins difficile pour elle pour le neutraliser.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et l'un des hommes qui les retenaient entra. Son apparence était vraiment étrange, Tenten n'avait jamais vu une personne lui ressemblant... Tout le contraire de l'autre ravisseur qui, lui, lui rappelait un de ses camarades de Konoha.

Tenten, comme convenu avec Hinata, avait attendu que le ravisseur se penche vers elle pour se relever et prendre le ravisseur par derrière en lui mettant le couteau sous la gorge.

Tenten : Ne bougez plus.

Loin d'obéir, le ravisseur se contenta de rire et, avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, l'autre ravisseur était derrière elle et l'avait désarmée, la menaçant maintenant avec son arme.

Deuxième ravisseur : Cette fille est vraiment douée pour t'avoir piégé... Il faut dire que tu es si nul...

Premier ravisseur : Elle m'a eu par surprise...

Deuxième ravisseur : Ne te cherche pas des excuses...

Le ravisseur armé se retourna vers les deux filles.

Deuxième ravisseur : Maintenant toutes les deux, vous allez arrêter vos tentatives...

Tenten : Mais qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Premier ravisseur : A vous rien... Ce qui nous intéresse, ce sont les personnes qui viendront vous secourir... Vous nous êtes aussi utiles vivantes que mortes alors un conseil, ne nous provoquez pas ou nous vous tuerons sans aucune pitié...

Tenten : Les personnes qui viendront vous secourir ?

Deuxième ravisseur, se tournant vers son complice : Tu parles trop..

Sans un mot de plus, les ravisseurs sortirent et refermérent la porte derrière eux. De rage, Tenten donna un coup de pied dans le plateau repas. Elle ne supportait pas de rester là sans pouvoir rien faire. Hinata se rapprocha et tenta de la calmer. Elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas pu vraiment aider Tenten et Shino pendant le combat contre ses deux ravisseurs... Comme d'habitude, elle avait été un fardeau...

Hinata : Tout est de ma faute...

Tenten ; Hinata ! Arrête de dire des conneries ! Tu t'es battue aussi bien que nous ! On a fait ce qu'on a pu, mais ils sont beaucoup trop fort... On n'avait aucune chance...

Hinata se sentit rassurée... Mais maintenant, elle s'inquiétait pour ceux qui viendraient à leur aide... Elle savait très bien que ses amis ne les abandonneraient pas, mais apparemment, cet enlévement visait un de leurs sauveteurs. Il s'agissait donc d'un piège, mais qui était visé ?

* * *

Le sort s'acharnait contre Temari. Pour le bien de tout le monde, la répartition en équipe avait eu lieu au tirage au sort et Temari se retrouvait avec Lee. A quelques mètres d'eux, Gaara et Naruto étaient en grande conversation et en queue, Shikamaru, Kiba et Kankuro surveillaient leurs arrières.

Shikamaru : Ta soeur est une emmerdeuse...

Kankuro : Je te le fais pas dire...

Shikamaru : Comment tu fais pour la supporter ?

Kankuro : J'ai pas vraiment le choix... Déjà tout bébé, elle était terrible... A six ans, elle m'a détruit mes premiéres marionnettes après une crise de nerf.

Shikamaru : ...

Kankuro : Quand j'ai par accident taché une de ses robes, elle m'a assommé et je ne me suis réveillé que deux jours après...

Shikamaru : Je te plains...

Kiba : Hé les pipelettes, au lieu de discuter, avancez un peu !

Kankuro et Shikamaru soufflèrent avant de rattraper Kiba qui avait pris un peu d'avance...

A l'avant, la situation n'était pas au beau fixe...

Lee : Les jeunes de Konoha vaincront !

Temari : La ferme...

Lee : Mais pourquoi vous vous acharnez après moi !

Temari : Parce que tu ne dis que des choses inutiles. Tu me gonfles et si ¡a continue, tu vas te prendre mon éventail dans la gueule !

Lee : Parce que tu crois me faire peur ?

Temari : Tu pourrais faire un sacré décollage, mais je garantis pas l'atterrissage.Tu aurais tort de ne pas te méfier...

Lee : Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas de quoi...

Avant même que Lee n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, sept ninjas surgirent

de nulle part et se placèrent devant eux pour leur barrer la route. Temari et Lee s'arrêtérent aussitôt. Lee tenta de passer sur un des cotés, mais l'un des sept ninjas l'en empêcha.

Temari : Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Un des ninjas : Donnez-nous vos objets de valeur et autres si vous ne voulez pas vous faire tuer...

Arrivés à la hauteur de Temari et Lee, Kiba Kankuro, Naruto, Gaara et Shikamaru s'arrêtérent.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Temari : Rien, se sont de simples voleurs... On n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter pour eux...

Voleur : Quoi, mais elle se prend pour qui la gonzesse ? Donne ton argent si tu veux pas qu'on te crève !

Temari : Dégage de ma route ou c'est toi qui auras une mauvaise surprise...

Temari avança d'un pas, sortit son éventail et s'appuya dessus.

Temari : Je vous laisse cinq secondes avant...

Voleur : Avant que quoi ?

Temari : Avant de vous tuer...

Voleur : Elle est complètement barge !

Naruto, Kiba et Shikamaru tentèrent de s'avancer pour rejoindre Temari et se battre avec elle, mais Gaara les en empêcha.

Temari : Cinq.

Voleurs : C'est notre dernier avertissement...

Temari : Quatre

Les voleurs se regardèrent tour à tour, se demandant si cette fille était totalement folle.

Temari : Trois...

Aucun mouvement de la part des voleurs.

Temari : Deux...

Voleur : Bon, maintenant ca suffit !

Le voleur se précipita vers Temari, il n'eut pas le temps de la toucher que Lee l'avait frappé et fait tomber en arrière. La vitesse de l'attaque de Lee avait surpris Temari, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Temari avança d'un pas pour que Lee soit de nouveau derrière elle. Elle faisait face aux sept voleurs, une expression décidée sur le visage.

Temari : Bien, vous l'aurez voulu...

En une seconde, Temari attrapa son éventail, elle l'ouvrit d'un coup puis lança une attaque contre les sept voleurs. La puissance de l'attaque fit se soulever une tonne de poussière autour des ninjas. Shikamaru ne voyait même plus le bout de son nez... Le vent tourbillonnait autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais vu une attaque de cette ampleur.

Au bout d'un moment, la poussière retomba et ce qu'il vit pétrifia Shikamaru. Devant eux, la forêt avait été détruite sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Des arbres arrachés un peu partout, découpés en morceaux étaient dispersés devant eux. Au milieu de ses débris, les sept corps des ninjas étaient dispersés, inconscients et couverts de sang.

Temari, elle, se contenta de remettre son éventail dans son dos avant de repartir sans jeter le moindre regard aux corps inertes sous les yeux stupéfaits des quatre ninjas de Konoha qui n'arrivaient pas à y croire.

Les jeunes ninjas de Konoha n'ayant pas bougé, Temari, qui avait avancé d"une centaine de mètres avec ses frères, se retourna vers eux.

Temari : Bon, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous vous grouillez, oui ou merde ?

Reprenant leurs esprits, les quatre ninjas rejoignirent Temari et ses frères.

Kankuro se pencha à l'oreille de Shikamaru et murmura :

Kankuro : C'est un véritable démon, n'est ce pas ?

A suivre...

J'espère que ce petit chapitre qui s'est fait vraiment attendre ne vous décevra pas...

Gaara fait-il aussi de la figuration dans le prochain chapitre?

Kankuro est-il mauvaise langue ?

Naruto réussira-t-il à embrasser Gaara ?

Lee réussira-t-il à placer une phrase sans qu'on lui dise encore une fois de se taire ?

Shikamaru va-til réussirà impressionner Temari ?

Temari va-t-elle faire peur au ninja de Konoha ?

En attendant d'avoir les réponses à ses questions, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si ça vous a plu... Merci d'avance... Les prochains chapitres se feront aussi attendre mais ils arriveront patience...

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Sabaku no Tsumetai, Ephemeris, Savethedayhero, Sooz06neji, Mimi, Shitenshi, Armie13, Ingrid.94, Verlorener Engel, Tafolpamadlaine, Nate BloOdy, Thealie, Rika01, Toko et Temari50 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Heiji


	7. Encore une nuit et arrivée à Suna

Titre : Ange ou Démon ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : Ma deuxiéme fic sur Naruto centrée essentiellement sur Temari et Shikamaru, mais aussi sur un Kiba Hinata et un Gaara Naruto et probablement un Lee Tenten

Résumé : Nos ninjas préférés n'ont encore jamais rencontré ceux du sable... Shikamaru rêve quand il voit soudain une fille descendre du ciel... malheureusement celle-ci a de biens mauvaises nouvelles...

Disclaimer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais si on veut me les offrir, je prends !

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Maybe-chan, Nate BloOdy, Thealie, Ephemeris,ayhero, Temari50,Windystal,Saki, Jenni944, Heavenly, GagiGaëlle, Nanamy, Malyca, Soleeiila, Tipha, Sandou et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Chapitre 7 :

Shikamaru était silencieux... Depuis qu'il avait vu Temari se battre, il n'avait pas reparlé... La journée était passée sans qu'il n'ait dit le moindre mot.

Assis autour du feu, les cinq ninja discutaient. Lee, depuis tout à l'heure, ne cessait de faire l'éloge de Temari, vantant les mérites de celle-ci. Temari essayait de le faire taire, mais sans menace, elle avait gagné le respect de Lee. Ce dernier décrivait sans arrêt le combat qu'il n'avait pas vu d'ailleurs, à cause de la poussière.

Lee aussi avait gagné le respect de Temari en l'ayant défendu. Temari avait reconnu que la vitesse de Lee était impressionnante, elle ne l'avait même pas vu venir.

Lee : Et là, les sept voleurs étaient allongés alors qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre égratignure !

Kankuro : Tu vas te taire !

Temari : Laisse-le en paix !

Kankuro : Depuis quand tu le défends ?

Temari ne répondit pas et se contenta de manger ce qu'il restait dans son assiette.

Shikamaru : Demain, nous devrions enfin arriver à Suna.

Gaara : Il n'y en a plus que pour quelques heures, mais voyager de nuit ici n'est pas très prudent.

Kankuro : Qui se charge de veiller cette nuit ?

Naruto : Moi je m'en charge.

Kiba : Deux nuits d'affilée ?

Naruto : C'est pas grave, je suis en forme en ce moment...

Kiba dévisagea Naruto.

Naruto : Alors, qui la fait avec moi ?

Gaara : Moi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gaara, surpris.

Gaara : De toute façon, je ne peux pas dormir alors...

Temari : Bien... Puisque ça s'est décidé, maintenant, je vais aller me coucher seule dans ma tente.

Kankuro : Et moi ?

Temari : Toi tu ronfles comme un cochon ! Si ceux de Konoha veulent de toi sous leur tente, tant mieux... Moi je ne veux pas de toi !

Kankuro : Mais..

Temari : Y a pas de mais !

Considérant que la discussion était terminée, Temari se leva et gagna sa tente.

Kankuro se tourna vers Kiba, Lee et Shikamaru.

Kankuro : Vous allez pas m'abandonner dehors ?

Shikamaru : Non... Tu n'as qu'à dormir avec nous...

Après avoir réglé quelques autres problèmes mineurs, les quatre ninjas rejoignirent leur tente laissant Gaara et Naruto en tête à tête.

Gaara : Je peux te poser une question ?

Naruto : Bien sûr...

Gaara : Pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi ?

Naruto sourit.

Naruto : Ce n'est pas mon genre d'être méchant avec qui que ce soit...

Gaara : Ce n'est pas une réponse...

Naruto : La première fois que je t'ai vu... L'autre fois, au restaurant, j'ai trouvé que tu avais un regard triste et j'aime pas voir les gens triste, alors j'ai voulu te remonter le moral, c'est tout...

Naruto s'allongea pour fixer le ciel comme la veille mais les nuages l'empêchaient de voir les étoiles.

Gaara : Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas voir les étoiles avec tous ces nuages ?

Naruto : Non, je les imagine... C'est tout aussi bien, j'adore rêver...

Tout à coup, Gaara frissonna, ce qui n'échappa pas à Naruto...

Naruto : Tu as froid ?

Gaara : Un peu. A Suna, nous sommes habitués à des températures plus élevées...

Naruto se redressa et enleva son manteau qu'il tendit à Gaara.

Gaara : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Naruto : Prends-le, j'ai pas froid moi. Je vais attraper un T-shirt dans mon sac.

Gaara hésita avant de prendre le manteau... Tout à coup, il remarqua un symbole sur le ventre de Naruto.

Gaara : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Naruto, montrant son ventre : Quoi, ça ?

Gaara : Oui.

Naruto : C'est une part de moi que je préférerais oublier...

Gaara : Pourquoi ?

Naruto hésita, il cherchait quoi répondre puis finalement, il esquiva le problème.

Naruto : Excuse-moi, mais je vais me chercher un T-shirt avant de mourir de froid.

Naruto se leva pour aller chercher un T-shirt, mais quand il revint, il esquiva à nouveau le sujet... Gaara n'insista pas, il comprenait que chacun avait des choses qu'il voulait cacher... La soirée se passa sans problème, les deux ninjas discutèrent toute la nuit...

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le monde fut levé de bonne heure pour le départ. En quelques heures, les sept ninjas furent arrivés à Suna. La ville, totalement différente de celle de Konoha, surprit les ninjas de Konoha par son apparence.

Naruto : Oula ! Elle est entièrement faite de sable ?

Gaara : Oui.

Naruto : C'est vraiment différent de chez nous.

Tout à coup, deux enfants allaient passer devant eux quand soudain, en voyant Gaara, ils hésitèrent avant de faire demi-tour.

Naruto, intrigué, ne dit rien, mais l'attitude des enfants l'avait surpris. Sur la route de l'hôpital, tous les passants évitaient de croiser leur chemin. Naruto se pencha vers Gaara pour lui demander à l'oreile :

Naruto : C'est ta soeur qui leur fait peur comme ça ?

Gaara : Hein ?

Naruto : Tous les passants qui nous évitent, c'est à cause de ta soeur ?

Gaara regarda Naruto, incrédule. La question lui paraissait tellement absurde. Tout le monde à Suna l'évitait lui, pas sa famille... Lui parce qu'il était un démon et son frère et sa soeur n'y était pour rien... Gaara n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Naruto car ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre de Shino.

Shino était seul dans un chambre à part. Très gravement blessé, son bras droit était plâtré et de nombreuses bandes et pansements recouvraient ses bras et ses jambes. Malgré cela, Shino avait toujours ses lunettes de soleil.

Il eut un léger sourire quand il vit entrer ses amis dans sa chambre.

Naruto : Ca va ?

Shino : Ca pourrait aller mieux...

Aussitôt après s'être renseigné sur l'état de Shino, ce dernier leur fit un rapide récit de ce dont il se souvenait de l'attaque qu'il avait subit avec Tenten et Hinata.

Tout ce que Shino avait pu dire, c'est qu'ils étaient deux et qu"ils avaient surgi de nulle part. Il n'avait donné aucune explication sur les raisons de leur attaque. Tout ce que pouvait dire Shino, c'était qu'il s'agissait de ninjas extrêmement forts qui les avaient battus très rapidement. Shino avait été laissé pour mort pendant que, sous ses yeux, les deux hommes avaient emmené Hinata et Tenten. Shino ne devait sa survie qu'à ses insectes qui l'avaient mené jusqu'à Suna..Il décrit ensuite l'endroit où avait eu lieu le combat et Temari comprit de quel endroit il parlait. Apparemment, ce lieu ne se trouvait pas très loin de Suna.

Naruto : Tu ne peux rien nous dire de plus sur ces deux hommes ?

Shino : Un avait une drôle de tête et l'autre... l'autre ressemblait à Sasuke...

Naruto : Quoi !

Shino : L'un des hommes ressemblait à Sasuke en plus vieux.

Cette information surprit Naruto.

Shikamaru : Rien de plus ?

Shino : Non...

Puis, après une seconde de réflexion

Shino : Si... Ils sont vêtus d'étranges vêtements noirs avec des nuages rouges...

A suivre...

Voilà, ce chapitres s'est fait attendre mais ne vous inquiétez pas les autres seront plus rapide...

Alors malgré son retard et le fait qu'il soit assez court, j'espère qu'il vous a plus... j'attends vos reviews avec impatience...

Maintenant au tour des questions :

Gaara va-t-il expliquer à Naruto qui il est où va-t-il avoir peur d'être rejeté ?

Kankuro et Shino resteront-ils les seuls célibataire de cette histoire ?

Shikamaru va-t-il enfin réaliser que pour la première fois desa vie, il est troublé par une femme ?

Que font Tenten et Hinata ? Jouent-elles au poker ?

Qui sont les ravisseurs des deux demoiselles ?

L'auteur réussira-t-il à être plus rapide maintenant qu'il peut enfin se consacrer à l'écriture ?

Tout ça vous le saurez peut-être au prochain chapitre !

A bientôt !

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Maybe-chan, Nate BloOdy, Thealie, Ephemeris,ayhero, Temari50,Windystal,Saki, Jenni944, Heavenly, GagiGaëlle, Nanamy, Malyca, Soleeiila, Tipha, Sandou et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Heiji


End file.
